1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a flat panel display device that is adaptive for improving picture quality by compensating a panel defect by use of a circuit, and a picture quality controlling method on the panel defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices may have reduced weight and size, which has been a disadvantage of a cathode ray tube. A flat panel display device includes liquid crystal display, field emission display, plasma display panel, organic light emitting diode, and other emerging technologies.
The flat panel display devices may include a display panel for displaying a picture, and a panel defect that has been found in a test process in such a display panel. Herein, a mura or a panel defect means a display spot accompanying brightness difference on a display screen. Panel defects are mostly generated in a fabricating process, and might have a fixed form such as dot, line, belt, circle, polygon, or an undetermined form in accordance with the cause of their generation. Examples of a panel defect having such various forms are shown in FIGS. 1 to 3. FIG. 1 represents a panel defect of undetermined form, FIG. 2 represents a panel defect of vertical belt shape, and FIG. 3 represents a panel defect of fixed form. The panel defect of vertical belt shape may be generated because of overlapping exposure, lens number difference, or other processing defect, and the panel defect of dot shape is manly generated by impurities. The picture displayed in the location of such a panel defect may appear to be darker or brighter than an ambient non-panel defect area. Color difference may appear when compared with the non-panel defect area.
The panel defect might be connected to the defect of products in accordance with the degree, the defect of such products drops yield, and this leads to the increase of cost. Further, even though the product where the panel defect is found is shipped as a good product, the picture quality deteriorated due to the panel defect drops the reliability of the product.
Accordingly, various methods have been proposed in order to improve the panel defect. However, improvement methods of the related art are mainly for solving problems in the fabricating process, and there is a disadvantage in that it is difficult to properly deal with the panel defect generated in the improved process. Therefore, a need exists for an improvement in image display by compensating for the panel defect.